When all Hope is Lost, Chaos will Reign
by Lizzzc
Summary: Reincarnation. Sounds fake, like a dream. But for Percy Jackson, it's real. And he's had enough of life. Time to send forth a new hero into the world, one who has her footsteps guided by him, as his soul resides within her.
1. The beginning

It was just after the Titan war when Percy's life got royally screwed.

Everything was going great. He had Annabeth, Nico, Grover, occasionally Thalia and everyone else from the Prophecy of Seven. He was a legend. Not that he wanted to be- he just did all that stuff because it was the right thing to do. He knew it. But a lot of other people thought it had to do with the fame. Ah, well. Can't please everyone in the world. But he tried. He was nothing but nice. Others weren't as kind.

People started drifting apart. Katie was spending more time with Travis, Nico in the underworld, Thalia hardly every visited. His friends slowly began becoming buddies with new campers, and Annabeth... Annabeth became _very_ personal with one of them. It hurt. It hurt like Hades. She just cheated! He was content to stay at camp so long as she stayed away. And him. The new kid, the other guy, her second boyfriend. His name was Mark. He was an Aphrodite kid, with good looks, and an acute knowledge of spears. He wasn't a pussy, he could fight. The best in his cabin, but that isn't saying much, since their cabin is one of the worst in the camp. Percy just tried staying out of their way. Then, he had no need to. The only reason he had wanted, even tolerated, staying at camp was because of his mom. He refused to put her in danger, especially with a baby on the way. A NORMAL kid. Paul and his moms. He was super excited. But he knew he had to stay away- far, far away. And never go near his family again. Imagine all the monsters who would try to hunt down the incredible Percy Jackson? So now, he was miserable. Cut off from his friends, family, and he had been cheated on. Sometimes being a demigod sucked.

So he did what he had been doing his whole life- kick monster ass. He packed up his camp stuff and chose to head to Alaska, where the Gods couldn't bother him, and no demigod who wanted to live would travel. He lived in a cave, where he wrote four letters for anyone who found him: one for the finders, one for everyone who lost him, and one for his family. He lived there for a short time, but was never content. He thought about death, wondering if Hades could help him.

Just when all was lost, hope came to him in a mysterious form. It told him that he was different, that he was special, that he was an incarnate of heroes from every time period, from every place. He, Percy Jackson, was a hero who had lived for centuries. Then the mysterious being asked him what he wanted to do- live on as Percy, or as a new hero. He decided to be reborn, and the being suggested a change to the letter titles- one for the finders, one for the Keepers (those who kept his secret of reincarnation), one for the losers, one for the weepers. After the kid rhyme; 'Finders keepers, losers weepers.' He agreed.

Then, Percy Jackson ceased to be


	2. Awakening Hope

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic… Probably should have done this in the first chapter, but… I forgot. Opps…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson… Now I feel sad...

He awoke from the craziest dream. But then he looked down and saw it was true.

The being who told him of his past was a myth. Or so he thought. Chaos? He has been an agent of Chaos for a millennia? It seemed unreal.

"You have served time and time again. I have given you my blessing, hidden your soul, capped your powers. Which, by the way, are elemental. You'll figure them out as time passes," he chuckled softly at that, "I gave you what you needed to succeed as a demigod, as Percy Jackson. Would you deny that?"

He had shaken his head, "No, Master."

"Will you continue in your line of duty?"

"Forever and always." Chaos had smiled at that, then with a wave of Chaos' hand, he passed out.

Now he awoke as a she and almost screamed. He wiggled his pinkie. The girl's pinkie moved. Blinked; so did she. Creepy...

He picked himself up off the ground and immediately searched his perimeter. Nothing suspicious. No Percy body either. Kinda cool.

He had to see himself... Or was it HERSELF now? He shrugged. The girl shrugged. He was a girl. First step was the hardest... He decided to start thinking like a girl.

So he- no she- _she_ looked down at the ground and in shock realized he- **NO**- _she_ had shrunk. Like a foot. Possible? Sure. Annoying as Hades because he had to adjust to a new fighting style? Big time.

She- **NAILED IT!**- looped out of the ally. And quickly realized she- **YEAH I GOT THE GENDER RIGHT!**- was behind the Empire State Building. What are the odds?

Slowly she let her power trickle out, seeking a stayr or another demigod. She prodded one with her power (sorta like ecolocation) and looked down at her clothes. _Eww_... Then she snorted. _Percy never would have-_ The thought made her stop. Percy? She is Percy isn't she? Or was Percy someone else? The 'Someone else' who is inside her. The person inside of her agreed. He was Percy- he had his memories, his skills, his attitude. None was passed on to her unless she asked for it, or he gave it. But he didn't have a problem with the threadbare clothing she was wearing, and she did, so they found their first difference.

She looked like a homeless person. Then Percy perked up in her mind and told her to head to the stayr and ask it for some cash. Reckless plan, as it would immediately bring attention to her, but she found it was something she had to do. But first she would need a name...

She asked Percy for help, but he said no. That this was something she would have to do herself. So she sighed, but stressed her brain searching for the perfect name...

Then it came to her, and she grinned. Percy mentally applauded her, and Hope was born.


End file.
